The Son of the Tactician
by Invisible Prince
Summary: As most people would know in Smash Brothers Chrom is a part of Robin's final smash but what if Robin had decided for someone else to bring along instead. Robin decides to bring along her son Morgan to the tournament of Smash Brothers.
1. Two Tacticians

For the Ylisse royal family today was an important day, the queen Robin and her daughter princess Lucina had both received notes stating that they were welcome into a inter-dimensional fighting tournament in which they could meet warriors of other worlds.

Robin was sitting down in her private study re-reading her note;

 **Dear Queen Robin,**

 **You have been chosen for the the fourth Smash Brothers tournament for your fighting skill and accomplishments, you shall be gone for a year and a half but do not worry about missing your loved ones because there will be certain areas of time to allow fighters to meet with their friends and family who will be able to enter the facility. As well if you have the opportunity to choose someone of your choice to come along with you to be part of your final smash a kind of ultimate attack. I will send someone to take you, your daughter and the person you choose to the facility where the tournament will take place in three days.**

 **-Sincerely, Master Hand**

Robin was wandering who the Master Hand person was she had picture in her head of just a giant floating white glove and giggled to herself about how silly that would be. Robin had to decide who to bring with her. "Hello sister having troubles I see." A voice behind Robin had said, the white haired woman turned around to see that the voice had belonged to her older sister Aversa. "Hey Aversa, I need help the note says that I get to bring someone with me and I have to leave tomorrow. I know that Chrom would be the obvious choice but as I thought about it choosing Chrom would create problems but I'm afraid that if I chose someone else to bring it would hurt his feelings." The tactician explained to her older sister. Aversa tilted her head a bit and hummed then gave her response. "Well Chrom is your husband I'm sure if you explain to him he will understand." "Oh thanks sis I can't believe I didn't think of that." She gave the mage a hug and left to her bedroom. "Well I know for a fact that if Robin isn't choosing Blueberry than she will be picking Morgan no doubt. You know I think Morgan is ready for it do you, Tharja?" Aversa asked and the raven haired dark mage had popped up under the spare bed that was there in the even in which Robin got tired (It was actually Chrom's idea since Robin had often fell asleep in the private study the Bluenette find his wife sleeping with her head on the desk). "Although we already had did this with Robin who we know is much older than Morgan he is rather advance with his magic besides he lacks physical strength despite being a very good swordsmen and light enough for Noire to carry him to the medic tent when he fell unconscious after he was hit in the face with that ball. So Morgan will need everything he can get so I think we should do it. "Wait when was Morgan hit in the face with a ball?" Aversa asked concerned about her adorable nephew and already planning how to hurt them. "Oh yeah that happened a month ago when you were in Plegia moving your things to the castle.

 _One month earlier_

Sully was standing between two groups of the future children about to explain why gathered them. "Okay chumps your going to test out this game I thought up of called dodge ball, basically you split up into two groups throws balls at each other if your hit your out, unless-" A ball than whizzed past Sully's head and was about to hit Cynthia but she ducked causing the ball to hit Morgan straight in the face with the short tactician causing him to fall backwards onto the ground unconscious. Sully turned around and shouted "Who threw that" "Sorry I was aiming for Cynthia." Severa said, feeling slightly bad about it as Morgan was one of her few friends with Severa acting sort of like a rough big sister. "Either way I was going to say that the only exception is if your hit in the face in which the person who threw it is out. Now who is going to take Morgan to the medic?" "I can do it" Noire then went over to the fallen Morgan and quite easily scooped him up despite Noire being rather skinny herself. "Wow it's like Morgan's lighter than air." Noire than ran to the medic tent while the others started playing.

 _Present day_

"Well since it's an accident I now don't have to hurt anyone" Aversa stated relieved. "Anyway now that I am done explaining let's go get Morgan.

"So Aunt Aversa what exactly are we doing?" Morgan asked as he was being led by the tall woman "Since I was told by your mother that Chrom wasn't going to be chosen for going to Smash Bros as her back up I assumed that she would choose you so I'm going to give you shadow gift like I did with your mother. "Okay but how are going to do that?" "Well there are two ways to receive shadow gift, one be born with it, or two the ceremony of darkness which requires one person who has had shadow gift and two dark mages.

After being instructed by his aunt, Morgan was kneeling in a sketch of Grima's brand with Tharja and her husband Henry standing by the sides with Aversa directly in front of Morgan.

Aversa started chanting; " **Oh great Grima the goddess of the night please bless this boy with the shadows so he may be able defend all he loves as long as he lives!"** Aversa had placed her right hand onto Morgan's head while Tharja and Henry extended their arms with energy coming from their palms into Morgan. A light had appeared above Morgan sort of similar to the light that is above someone when they are attacked by a nosferatu tome but instead of feeling his life being drained Morgan felt as if someone was giving him power, it didn't feel malevolent but rather soothing like he was resting in the moonlight.

Morgan stood up when he was told. "So now that you have shadow gift you are capable of using combat dark magic." Aversa explained hugging her nephew "Wait but I have seen you use curses before like that time when you got revenge on Ricken and used that shrinking curse to get revenge on him for blasting you in the face with wind magic when you first met him." Aversa remembered that day which was one she didn't regret despite being scolded, besides Panne was happy she was able to spend time with her husband, although luckily for Ricken the spell wore off after three days. "Well you see Morgan when someone is born with shadow gift they are capable of using hexes and curses along with dark combat magic, while people who have been given it are only capable of combat dark magic." Aversa clarified to her nephew who nodded in understanding. "Oh wait I have something for you." Aversa went over to a bookshelf and pulled three tomes out and handed the stack to Morgan. "You'll need some dark tomes, these are ruin, waste, and Aversa's Night made by yours truly." Aversa said with a smug look on her face. "Thank you very much Auntie Aversa."

 **Three hours later**

Robin was in her bed trying to sleep, key word trying, unfortunately Chrom wouldn't shut up. "Robin this is going to be great it'll be like a second honey moon, with our daughter there as well." Chrom kept on going on, and on, while Robin tried to tell Chrom that he wasn't going, but he wouldn't stop talking. Robin then gave up and just took her pillow and just slammed it on her face and screamed into it. Eventually Robin did fall asleep.

 **The next morning**

Robin had announced a meeting for the Shepherds to announce who was going to come with her to smash brothers. "Robin was standing on a podium with tome to amplify her voice which she had gotten from Anna. "Now I know all of you are wondering who is going to be my assist in the tournament. Now then the person who will come with me to Smash Brothers is my very own son and apprentice in tactics Morgan!" Robin announced although it was Chrom who ran up to Robin not hearing anything due to day dreaming. "Woohoo I will see all of you very soon Frederick is in charge of the kingdom while I'm gone, when we get back you will hear tales of our greatness!" Chrom shouted Robin then having grab Chrom to hold him still. "Chrom your staying here, Morgan is coming with Lucina and I." Robin explained and Chrom's smile then turned into a frown. "I was so stupid I can't believe that I haven't noticed earlier that you were having an affair with our own son you cougar!" Chrom yelled accusingly at Robin who only face palmed and sighed knowing this was going to happen as Chrom often acted delusional and paranoid when he doesn't get enough sleep. However Lucina didn't know this. "But father just because mother is two years older than you it doesn't mean she is a cougar, as well why would mother have an affair with Morgan since he is her son?" Lucina asked naively, " Because this was all planned Robin knew that with her genes and my genes we would create beautiful children so she waited until we had a son so she could give him all of her romantic love!" "That's not true right mom?" Lucina asked not noticing her father was utterly delusional. "Of course not Lucina, your father just acts delusional and paranoid whenever he doesn't get sleep." Robin established, she then turned to her husband and held him tight by the shoulders with her surprising amount of strength then kissed him on the lips after about ten seconds they separated and Chrom seemed to be better. "So why is it that I can't come?" Chrom asked with a red face "Because you are the king and you would look like a bad one if you left, as well it would be cruel for little Lucina to be without both of her parents again." Robin explained calmly "Frederick take Chrom to his room please, and make sure he gets sleep." Robin commanded the stoic knight nodding and taking Chrom by the arm and walking away.

Later when most of the Shepherds had left, Morgan went to speak with Robin. "Thank you mom for choosing me, but is dad going to be all right?" "He'll be fine kiddo, but you being my cute little assistant are going to help me study some of the other fighters so we can defeat them." Robin said with a grin on her face crouching so she can be face to face with her son. "Also mom I did the ceremony just like you did so now I can you dark magic." "Oh so Aversa offered it to you as well."

"Morgan congrats for mom choosing you!" Lucina congratulated running to him to give him a bear hug. "Thanks Luci, so your not mad about father not being chosen?" "Of course not while I do love father, I'm glad that I will be able to spend more time with you especially since you got most of your memories back." Lucina stated, it was true that Morgan had his memories returned shortly after the defeat of Grima they suddenly came upon him like a tidal wave. but interestingly enough he only remembered recalled two things; life before Grima had started kill everyone, and a brief period of time in which after he had entered the portal but had ended up somewhere else instead of his own world which he had decided to keep from everyone till he learned if it was real instead of just a crazy dream. Later when Morgan had just finished packing his things he had looked out the window to see a red futuristic ship slowly landing in courtyard of the castle. The boy knew that it was time to go grabbing his bag he ran out to to the courtyard.

He had arrived just as the ship had finished landing, standing in-between his sister and mother the doors on the ship had opened up with a ramp extending out of the ship to the ground. Two people had walked out; a tall blond woman with a blue blue body suit the same height as Robin and a shorter boy with brown hair, he was a bit taller than Morgan but still shorter than Lucina, wearing a white tunic but the most interesting thing about him was that he had white wings coming from his back. "Hello there you must be the new guys!" The brown haired boy greeted cheerfully. "I'm Pit and this is Samus" The newly introduced Pit said referring to the blond woman. "Okay while I go get things set up, you guys can go say goodbye and such" Samus explained walking back to space craft. "Like finishing your crossword" Pit muttered quietly.

Robin and her children had already said goodbye to Chrom earlier as he refused to leave his room since he ended up acting like a doofus at the reveal of Morgan going with Robin to the tournament.

"Well good luck to the three of you, I'll make sure to take good care of little Lucina." Aversa said giving a hug to her family. "Bye Inigo I love you very much I'll see you soon." Lucina kissed her boyfriend Inigo quick before anyone tried to sneak into the ship, not that she didn't trust Samus, it's just that some of Lucina's friends were rather unpredictable."

"Bye shorty see ya around" 'Good-bye Morgan" Severa and Noire went to say goodbye to their friend. "Bye I'll miss you too" Severa smirked crouched a bit and gave Morgan a kiss on the cheek." "SEVERA! What are you doing?!" Noire screeched "Oh come on Noire it was just a sisterly peck on the cheek, Lucina does it all the time." Severa argued as she pulled Morgan into a hug. "Well Lucina is his actual sister and from a strangers point of view it might look like your hitting on a twelve year old." "Oh come on the only people who are here who don't know us are doing their own thing" (Samus with her cross word and Pit having a conversation with Lucina about something). "Are you just jealous that I'm Morgans best friend?" Severa asked with a wink which got Noire a little bit annoyed. "No I am Morgan's best friend" Morgan was pulled into a hug by Noire. "Oh come on girls your both my best friend." Morgan replied which made both girls happy and squishing him in a hug." "I thought I was your best friend Morgan?" "Owain you my male best friend" Owain just left to cry. "Also if you two notice Inigo cheating on Lucina tell me first without hesitating." Morgan whispered to the two girls. They nodded and both gave him a kiss on the cheeks the same time.

"Okay we're ready to leave Samus!" Pit shouted receiving only a thumbs up for confirmation as Samus was occupied with something else.

The four had went inside the ship and found seats with Pit explaining the structure of the tournament. "So each day there will be certain amount of matches each one having either two to eight people fighting at once so things will get pretty chaotic." "I have a question" "Okay Morgan right?" Nod "What exactly are you and how old are you?" "Oh I'm an angel and I am about I'm about forty-five years old." The family's jaws dropped "Angels actually age slowly compared to humans so while I am forty-five human years old in angel years I'm only fifteen in angel years." "That makes more sense than you just aging very slowly." Morgan stated which received a a nod from Lucina.

For the rest of the trip Pit explained other things such as how some fighters will magically altered to try to make things more fair but they only applied for official fights. As well that random items to assist fighters have been known to show up and other things such as that. "Quick question, why were both of you sent to get us?" Lucina asked the angel "Well you see the originally they were going to send Captain Falcon but he ended up hitting someone with his vehicle so they sent Samus and I because Samus is anti-social." "That is not true I just only talk to people if I can make eye contact with who I speak to." Samus explained wincing while she explained clearly uncomfortable.

After an hour later Samus had landed the ship and the three newcomers jaws dropped the facility was too massive to get an accurate height and width looking more like a castle and a mansion had a baby rather than just a facility. The five stepped out of the ship walking into the immense building, all of a sudden there squeal of delight and a blur of pink. "Oh my gosh Samus you didn't tell me that the newcomer was so adorable!" A blond woman in a pink dress who was somewhat taller than Morgan was squeezing his face while Robin was giggling while holding onto Lucina's arm to make sure she didn't stab the blond with Falchion or the lances she brought to use as well. "Thank you for saying my son is adorable but my daughter Lucina and I, Robin, are the newcomers." "Oh sorry I'm Peach welcome to the tournament your son is so cute I couldn't resist." Peach said shaking Robin's hand "Oh it's okay lots of women enjoy the company little Morgan." Robin said waving her off laughing. "No its not okay we just met her she could try to do bad things to Morgan!" Lucina said as she had the boy in question pressed against her with arms wrapped around him protectively. "Lucina you need to learn how to share your brother with other people we've been over this." Robin said walking up to Lucina, wiping her daughter's cheek with the back of her hand. "I've already learned to share him mother but don't you think its odd this random woman just runs up and gets into Morgan's personal space?" "True but I'm sure there are some odd people here like in the Shepherds. Lucina only responded with a 'yes mother' still holding onto Morgan who decided to just snuggle up to his sister not really caring about what was going on around him. "Okay with that out of the way Peach if you don't mind if you don't mind I'm going to take these three to their room." Samus explained and Peach only pouted in response. "Okay Samus I'm going to go see Lady Palutena" Pit said walking away.

Samus guided the trio through the massive building and lead them to a door which had a plaque saying "Queen Robin and co." "Okay here you go while normally at the beginning of the tournament Master hand has everyone gather in the same room to announce the beginning but since this is the most amount of people in the tournament at once he just decided to just have a live video play in each of your rooms." The blond explained leaving to her own room. The family entered the room gasping at how nice it looked, it had looked like a larger version of Robin's room with three beds lined up against the wall across from them with what looked like a giant screen on the wall to the left with a large desk on the right side of the room with three chairs. Morgan chose the bed in the middle, Lucina the one on the left and Robin took the one on the right.

The trio started to unpack their weapons Lucina brought Parallel Falchion, a brave lance and a shock stick. Lucina knew that there would be other sword wielders so she brought lances. "Lucina you brought a shockstick I thought you didn't like using magic to fight?" Robin asked while aware she brought lances but not a magic one. "Well I don't like using tomes and I thought it would be a waste to not use the magic you passed down to me so I asked aunt Aversa how to wield a shockstick." Lucina explained to her mother. Robin had brought a Levin Sword, Elwind, a bronze sword, Arcfire, a variety of electric tomes, Bolganone, Goetia, Nosferatu and special Nosferatu that Aversa made that while it has a low range it does more damage. Morgan brought a brave sword, the three dark tomes that Aversa gave him, Thoron, Arcfire, Forsetti, Mjolnir and Book of Naga.

All of a sudden the screen flashed on with a giant white glove and Robin made an awkward face.

"Hello as many of you know me I am Master Hand I welcome all of you the the tournament of Smash Brothers while I do expect for you to be fighting against each other I would like all of you to make new friends and fond memories. For all of you worried about permanent damage there is a spell placed where while be people may get hurt there won't end up being bloodshed, broken bones and the likes. Now then to get to first match of today." A giant top hat appeared in front off Master Hand who dived into it pulling out a slip of paper. "The first match to start off the tournament shall be Marth vs Lucina! Now I would like everyone to come down to the coliseum arena as it is mandatory for everyone to watch the first match and yes I'm talking about you Bowser!" The screen turned off with Robin and Morgan looking at Lucina with her jaw dropped. "I'm going to fight the hero king." "Good luck Lucina he'll be no match for you!" Morgan said giving his support "Yes he is right Lucina you have several advantages over Marth I'm sure you can beat him no questions asked." Robin gave her own support. "Oh stop it you two your just embarrassing me." Lucina blushed at the comments. "Well we only do it because we love you!" Morgan went over to cuddle into his sister Robin also going over to hug her children.

* * *

"Brother I can't believe you did that!" Master hand yelled at his brother Crazy Hand. "Oh pipe down all I did was invite a few more people what is the worst that could happen besides they'll be here in a week so you can prepare more stuff you control freak." "While I do like inviting more fighters the problem is who you invited this can create serious consequences!" "Don't worry about it if we get in trouble I'll take the blame okay?" "Fine, the match is going to start soon." "Oh yeah another thing I rigged the hat all of the slips of paper had the same thing on it." "Did you really!?" "Nah I just like messing with you brother."

* * *

Some where between dimensions four devastatingly powerful beings were gathered.

"so i was thinking of keeping a progress report for morgan to keep track of his power as it will start to grow." " _ **This is boring why don't we just give him our abilities all at once S"**_ "because that kind of strain would kill someone besides we have to wait for the right moments your more patient than that sk." **"Two things S, one why are we not using our actual names? Two where are we going to do these quote on quote progress reports?"** The sole female of the group asked after taking a chug of carton of chocolate milk. "in case if anyone is watching us, for question two on this laptop i brought." **"Uh I hate computers why computers!"** she groaned not as she did not like computers. _"Oh your just saying that because you live in a time where computers and stuff like that don't exist G, also you should probably hold off on the milk before you become more of a cow than you already are." The fourth member giggled._ **"Call me a cow again and I will punch you in the eye like the time you poured a bucket of water on me!"** _"I'm telling you it was actually SK not me."_ "he's actually right about that, anyway i think we should do this in order of who's the most comfortable around technology so sk, me, b, then g." _**"Actually S you can go first I'll just copy the format and teach G how to use computers before she can rip my arms off."**_ **"What makes you think that teaching me how to use a computer will prevent me from ripping off your arms?"** _ **"Because if I don't teach you will end up getting frustrated with the computer and cause it to explode."**_ **"I hate it when your right."**

* * *

progress report #1 morgan is an excellent mage and sword fighter despite lack of physical strength. he is lightweight and very easy to move, extremely quick and most opponents who have fought him for the first time have clearly underestimated his skill. more reports will be made with new information that comes to light.


	2. Ding Dong the Fights Begun

Okay forgot to do this before but I do not own any characters that appear in this story in case if anybody planned to sue me

* * *

Robin and her children walked down the halls of the facility going to watch Lucina fight the Hero-King Marth himself. Lucina was rather worried as she had heard tales of Marth's strength and hoped that she would be a worthy opponent.

They had soon had gotten to room they were told to go seeing several fighters and Master Hand standing around (Well for Master Hand floating). "Welcome, Lucina would please stand on this platform. Master hand said pointing to a blue floating hexagon over a chasm which Lucina had stepped on. "Woah" Lucina tried to keep her balance as it floated over to what appeared to be the Coliseum arena in the middle of the large chasm. It was long and flat and in front of Lucina stood the Hero-King himself. "Hello Lucina, I have heard that you are one of my descendants, I wish to see you fight me at your full strength." "I will and I expect you to do the same."

 **"3, 2, 1 GO!"** a voice called out with the two sword fighters running at each other. Lucina and Marth's blades clashed repeatedly until their swords locked and Lucina pushed Marth back with him ending up twenty feet away then switching out for her shockstick Lucina launched a blast of electricity at Marth paralyzing him. Lucina then ran at Marth and and quickly jabbed him four times with her brave lance then spun it in her hand preforming a more powerful blow on the King launching him even farther away. Lucina felt the ground shake beneath and noticed that there was a platform that lifted her up putting her on higher ground. Not wanting Marth to recover Lucina preformed the technique she used when she fought against her father in Ferox. Jumping into the air Lucina spun vertically, sword still drawn, diagonally going down and the moment Lucina's Falchion struck Marth he went flying out of the arena.

 **Game!** **And the winner is Lucina!**

After match several people congratulated Lucina on winning her first match Lucina would just mumble thanks in response. "Lucina you are remarkable fighter you were able to beat me in such little time." Marth congratulated but Lucina had tears in her eyes. "I looked up to you and your strength and I used your name when I went into the past. But when I fought you I believed it was going to be challenge but you were defeated in so little time your a pathetic excuse for a king and warrior!" Lucina shouted before running to her room in tears. Robin looked at Morgan who understood that he was going to comfort his older sister.

"Hey Lucina" Morgan greeted as he went into the room and sat down next to Lucina on her bed. "I looked up to Marth and he disappointed me in combat, he's just a weakling." Lucina sniffled, her eyes still red and puffy. "Maybe its not that Marty is weak but your just too strong for him and you might become and even bigger history figure than Marth." Morgan suggested stroking his sister's back to try and comfort her. Normally when Morgan was comforted he would be placed on the comforter's lap but since Lucina was bigger than him he wasn't capable of doing that. "Thanks Morgan, I'm blessed for having you as a brother." Lucina hugged her brother and pulled him up from the bed. "Lets go watch the other fights." Lucina suggested to which Morgan nodded.

They returned to the viewing area and saw some of other matches including a team match where Pit and Samus, who was wearing some sort of armor, were fighting against a pink ball named Kirby and Ike the radiant hero. It was a pretty even match but ended up with victory for pit and Samus.

"Now it is time for the final match of the day and our first eight person royal." Master Hand announced. "The fighters shall be Wii Fit Trainer, Shulk, Little Mac, Peach, Meta Knight, Luigi, Fox and Robin! On Palutena's Temple" Master Hand stated. Robin looking very excited, "Show em' what cha' got Mom!" Morgan encouraged, "Yes mother give it all you got." Lucina gave her encouragement as well.

The battle field was spacious, it was a couple of minutes into the fight and Robin noticed some restrictions to her. One she was much slower than normal and he magical and physical power was weakened. Also there were many explosives spawning around. Robin charged up a thoron and fired it toward Wii Fit Trainer who was currently fighting Luigi and Fox simultaneously. The spell went through the three fighters and several explosives launching them off the arena. "Three down, four to go." Robin smiled to her self before being punched in the back of head being thrown forward. Robin turned around to see it was Little Mac who hit her. He ran toward her Robin quickly launch a diagonal Arcfire trapping the boxer in a fire pillar. She struck him a couple of time with her levin sword sending him to another platform. Robin looked up and saw a multi color ball floating around. 'The small ball' Robin thought to herself. Conviently on the ground next to her there was a smart bomb. The Queen picked it up and tossed at the smash ball creating a large explosion striking it multiple times before it broke. Robin looked down to see she had a color changing aura. She jumped down to where he remaining fighters were battling. Robin just naturally started the attack. **"Morgan!"** She shouted not really knowing how Morgan would get to her but she did it as it were a natural thing to do.

Before Robin's match Morgan and his sister went to find seats to watch their mother fight. "So what's your name?" A woman spoke in a flirtatious tone, the siblings turned around greeted with a tall green haired woman who, without her heels she was wearing, the same height. "Oh I'm Morgan, this" gesturing to the older bluenette "is my big sister Lucina." "I have a boyfriend" Lucina deadpanned before dragging a confused Morgan over to a different seat where they said nothing in silence before Lucina turned to face the tactician in training "Sorry about that Mor-" Lucina saw her brother was gone and knew immediately he was with Robin, the princess facing towards the battle.

Morgan appeared behind Robin and just moved as he had practiced for this. **"Waste!"** Morgan shouted although there was four of the spinning black cyclones that trapped the fighters. Robin spiked the fighters with a bolganone sending them into the sky. Morgan passed his Forsetti tome to his mother who took it and his hand. She used the wind magic to propel them in the sky and halfway to where her enemies were she tossed Morgan who sliced through them. Mother and son alternated between different spells and their swords before Iginis activated, Robin casting Goetia and Morgan casting Book of Naga creating a powerful explosion sending the four other fighters out of the arena.

 **Game! And the winner is Robin!**

 **"** _That was intense"_ SK whistled before getting drenched in water. " **Revenge is a jerk!"** G shouted triumphantly holding a now empty bucket of water, while B and S just chuckled to themselves.

After the battle Robin was congratulated by the other fighters some of them also praising Morgan. "Mother, you and Morgan did great and using arcfire to create pillar, genius!" Lucina exclaimed hugging her family. "Yeah you did great mom" Morgan said squished between his taller family. "I couldn't of done it if it wasn't for you kiddo." Robin resaussured to the small pre-teen. "Morgan how about we spar in the training room?" Lucina suggested receiving a nod. "I'll carry the two of you as I need to suggest to my new speed." Robin offered knowing how slow she was during the fight.

"Brother it appears we have a problem." Crazy hand said to Master Hand who sighed. "What is it this time?" "Okay this isn't my fault but one of the people who invited is coming now!" "But you said they will be here next week!" " I know but she said and I quote 'I want to start the hunt early' I think she broke into the facility."

"Okay Morgan your halfway there of beating your record of six minutes, I'm going to increase the intensity okay." Lucina said during her sparring session as Robin was watching do Yoga with Wii Fit Trainer. Lucina kept track of how her brother improved with swordplay was by timing how long it took for her to beat him as she, not meaning to be rude, believed there was a 98% chance Morgan would never beat her in a sparring match. Heck Lucina was 95% sure Morgan will never become taller than her. Lucina swung with immense amounts of strength Morgan attempting to block it only for his practice blade to shatter from Lucina's strike. Some of the Shepards who did not the siblings that well would joke that Morgan was the brain and Lucina the brawn, but that was incorrect as while Morgan didn't have raw power like some of the other members of his family, Lucina was very intelligent and a smart fighter unlike Chrom. "Morgan while it is nice sparring with you I think you should have another sparring partner, I think Pit would be good." Lucina suggested to Morgan nodded panting somewhat.

"I need to hide!" The mentioned angel shouted running into the training room hiding behind Lucina. "Morgan, Lucina you have to help I'm being chased by a tall scary woman with lots of magic!" Pit said to the tactician shuddering. "No offense Pit but we're going to need more info as if it wasn't for the fact she was in this room I would think your describing my mom." Lucina replied sighing at the panicking angel.

"While I would love to meet your mother I currently have other business to attend to." Morgan turned around immediately recognizing the voice. "Bayonetta, it's been so long!" Morgan ran to hug the tall witch who stroked his hair and smiled softly. "Yes it's been too long little one." She softly said Lucina, Robin and pits jaws were dropped (Wii Fit trainer had went to use the restroom) "How do you know this woman!" The three shouted in unison.


End file.
